Adore U
by Bwabwabwii
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang percintaan masa muda seventeen!School life!Yaoi!Meanie/Jeongcheol/Soonhoon/Seoksoo/Verkwan/Junhao/AegiDino/DLDR!
1. Satu

"Adore U"

.

Rate: T

.

Bwabwabwii

_

"Yoon Jeonghan"

"Choi Seungcheol"

Jeonghan berhadapan dengan Seungcheol, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Apaan lagi?"

"Gue cuma mau bilang lo lucu pake rambut panjang gitu, kaya cewek.. pfft"

Jeonghan memutar matanya bosan, "Udah banyak yang ngomong gitu ke gue, udah kebal"

"Lo ga minat motong rambut? Kaya gue, ganteng gini.. lo kalo kaya gitu jadi cantik tau ga? Kaya banci" ejek Seungcheol. Jeonghan sebenarnya sudah kebal dengan orang yang selalu mengatakan kalau rambutnya seperti perempuan.

"Lo mau ngatain gue banci kek, apa kek, lo ga punya hak diatas gue. Emang gue manjangin rambut pake duit lo? Emang gue makan pake duit lo? Lo siapa ngatur-ngatur gue"

Seungcheol jalan mendekati Jeonghan, menepuk bahunya. "Balik ke kodrat lah bro"

Jeonghan menepis tangan Seungcheol di bahunya, "Lo pikir gue apaan sih? Cowok ga boleh punya rambut panjang? Bacot bener jadi orang, kerjaannya ngurusin idup gue mulu! Urusin idup lo sendiri Choi Seungcheol!"

Jeonghan pergi dari sana dengan kesal, ia pergi ke kantin dimana teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Ia langsung mengambil tempat dan duduk dengan marah.

"Wow.. santai.. kenapa ni?" Tanya Seungkwan yang terkejut karena Jeonghan tiba-tiba duduk dan minum minumannya.

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Minghao yang duduk di samping Seungkwan.

"Biasa, si Seungcot. Kerjaannya bacot banget, ngurusin idup orang mulu" Jeonghan misuh sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Selanjutnya ia mengambil siomay yang tersisa di piring Wonwoo dan memakannya dengan cepat.

"Namanya juga caper.. biarin aja anak kaya gitu hyung.." kata Wonwoo menatap piringnya yang hanya tersisa saus kacang.

"Betewe, si uji mana? Ga keliatan dia.. nambah pendek?" Tanya Jeonghan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sembarangan hyung, dia lagi ngurung diri di studio sekolah, biasa ada projek buat konser amal sekolah 3 bulan lagi" jawab Seungkwan.

"Udah mau bel masuk, ayo bubar" Wonwoo berdiri, disusul member yang lain ikut berdiri mengikuti Wonwoo.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo gue mau lo putus sama ka Mingyu"

Wonwoo mengangkat satu alisnya, selama sebulan ini dia terus dapet kalimat itu dari tiap cewek yang dia temuin.

"Gue ama dia udah putus, lo kalo mau ambil tu bajingan ambil aja, gue udah ga peduli" ia lanjut berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan si cewek.

"Tch, goblok banget.. apa bagusnya sih si bangsat, ampe banyak yang belain" monolog Wonwoo.

Melewati gedung olahraga, ada yang menariknya diam-diam kedalam gedung.

"Anjing! Siapa yang-- Mingyu?" Bingung Wonwoo. Ternyata yang tadi narik tangannya itu Mingyu. "Apa lagi?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hyung.. aku cuma mau tanya.. kamu beneran gabisa nerima aku lagi..?"

Wonwoo tertawa sarkas, ia menepuk kepala yang lebih muda. "Denger ya, cukup sekali aja gue lo begoin. Kalo ini masih nyangkut taruhan ga guna lo itu, mending lo pergi jauh-jauh.. gua udah gamau urusan sama lo lagi.. gara-gara lo gue diteror cewek satu sekolah.. gara-gara lo harga diri gue diinjek-injek.. ga ada fungsinya juga lo ngomong kaya gini ke gue"

"T-tapi hyung.. aku--"

"Gausah pake aku kamu, geli"

"Tapi hyung-- gue ga bisa.. gue udah terlanjur suka-- bukan, gua udah terlanjur cinta sama lo hyung, dari kita cuma pura-pura pacaran sampe lo mutusin gue.. bahkan sampe sekarang hyung.. gue masih nyimpen rasa buat lo.." jelas Mingyu.

"Banyak cewek di luar sana yang mau jadi cewek lo Ming, ga harus gue yang cowok.. nyerah aja oke..?" Wonwoo pergi lebih dulu dari Mingyu.

.

.

"Jihuuuuuuuunn.. Jihun sayaaaang" Soonyoung mendobrak pintu studio sekolahnya.

"Bacot monyong!" Balas Jihoon yang masih asik di depan komputernya.

"Aduh galak banget si sayangnya unyong" Soonyong berjalan masuk, meletakkan roti dan susu yang ia bawa.

"Thanks" kata Jihoon melirik roti di sampingnya.

"Lo bakal tampil?" Tanya Soonyong duduk di sofa. Jihoon mengangguk, dia memainkan beberapa nada di keyboardnya, menulis nadanya di buku, dan kembali berkutat dengan layarnya.

"Lo juga tampil?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, couple dance sama Chungha" jawab Soonyoung sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jihoon menggumam pelan.

"Hmm.."

"Gue yang bikin remixnya btw, lu mau lagu apa?" Jihoon memutar kursinya, menghadap Soonyoung.

"Hmm.. apa ya? Senorita?" Jawab Soonyoung asal.

"Senorita? Kenapa--" Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon, menempatkannya pada posisi pasangan tarinya. "Suka? Mungkin?"

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung kasar sampai Soonyoung terhempas ke sofa. Ia berjalan ke kursinya dan kembali menyibukan diri di komputernya. "K-kalo lo ga ada perlu lo bisa pergi!"

"Oke oke gue pergi.. jangan kangeen~" Soonyoung keluar dari studio, setelah menutup pintu ia menyender di depan pintu itu, tersenyum sendiri. Jihoon, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. "Goblok! Apa yang lo harapin sih, Jihoon? Soonyoung jelas ga suka sama lo bego!"

.

.

"Gege!"

"Gege!"

"Gege ga denger??!"

Junhui melepas headsetnya, merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan seorang pemuda manis dengan kacamata bulat lucu membingkai kedua matanya.

"HaoHao! Kenapa?"

Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Gege ga denger ya hao panggil dari tadi?"

Junhui menggeleng, "Sorry, gege pake headset tadi, kenapa hao?"

"Mama ngundang gege sama keluarga gege buat makan malem di rumah hao hari ini! Gege dateng ya" kata Minghao dengan semangat. Junhui tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut teman kecilnya itu. "Iya, gege pasti dateng kok nanti malem.. kamu dandan yang cakep jangan lupa"

"Hao gausah dandan udah ganteng kok" kata Minghao. Junhui tertawa, "Hahaha.. iya iya kamu ganteng kok"

"Hao suka gege deh.." kata Minghao.

'Sial! Jadi yang nembak hao duluan ini? Mana harga diri gue anjeeeng?!' batin Junhui panik.

"E-eh.. gege juga suka kok sama Hao.." kata Junhui. Minghao tertawa, "Kita temenan terus ya ge! Hehehe"

'Asuu cuma dianggep temen lagi'

.

.

"Seungkwan!" Jeonghan berlari kearah Seungkwan yang sedang membersihkan kaca.

"Eh? Hyung? Napa?" Tanya Seungkwan heran. Untuk apa Jeonghan yang dari gedung SMA bersusah payah berlari ke gedung SMP. Apalagi Jeonghan termasuk kaum rebahan.

"Hahh.. hahh.. itu.. dia.. bakal.. balik ke.. korea.. hahhh.." kata Jeonghan yang masih terengah.

"Hah? Siapa hyung? Ngomong yang jelas dong!" Omel Seungkwan.

"Dia bakal balik ke Korea kwan!" Kata Jeonghan setelah minum air dari Seungkwan.

"Siapa?"

"Jisoo!"

"Jisoo-hyung?!"

"Iya!"

"Kapan dia kesini?!"

"Gatau, dia ga bilang kapan tapi dia bilang dia bakal pindah ke sekolah kita"

Seungkwan sama Jeonghan duduk di kelas Seungkwan yang sudah sepi. "Mau gue panggil yang lain?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Oh boleh tuh, biar ga sepi banget" kata Seungkwan.

Jeonghan memberikan ponselnya ke Seungkwan, "Lo aja deh yg nelpon, gue pengen kencing" Jeonghan pergi ke luar kelas.

Begitu akan masuk ke toilet, ada yang menghalanginya.

"Oh? Ini Yoon Jeonghan yang sok cantik itu kan?"

.

.

* * *

TBC?

First ff Seventeen omaigat wkwk

Kritik dan saran sangat di terima!


	2. dua

"Adore U"

.

Rate: T

.

Bwabwabwii

_

"Oh? Ini Yoon Jeonghan yang sok cantik itu kan?"

Bae Joohyun, mantan pacar Seungcheol. Jeonghan membalik tubuhnya, ia harus pergi dari tempat itu sekarang. Mendadak ia tidak ingin buang air kecil lagi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Joohyun menahan tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan melepas tangan Joohyun tanpa membuka mulutnya, ia menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menutupi pandangannya

"Gausah gangguin gue, gue ga ada perlu ya sama lo" kata Jeonghan menghindari kontak mata dengan Joohyun.

"Tatap kalo orang lagi ngomong, Yoon Jeonghan..! Mana sikap lo?!" Teriak Joohyun. Jeonghan masih diam di tempatnya. Joohyun berjalan mendekati Jeonghan, mengelus rambut panjangnya. "rambut lo bagus banget ya.."

Tiba-tiba Joohyun menarik rambut Jeonghan kasar dan menariknya ke toilet perempuan. "Lo pasti susah ngurusinnya kan? Sini gue bantu creambath-in rambut lo yang cantik ini..~"

"Joohyun! Joohyun lepas! Bae Joohyun lepasin gue!" Jeonghan berusaha melepas tangan Joohyun yang menarik rambutnya kasar. Ia rasa rambutnya banyak yang rontok.

Usaha Jeonghan sia-sia, dia selalu kalah jika dihadapi dengan perempuan. Orang tuanya selalu mendidik agar dirinya menghormati perempuan, tidak memperlakukan perempuan seenaknya. Itu yang membuat Jeonghan ragu untuk membalas Joohyun.

"Loh? Mana Jeonghan-hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo masuk ke kelas Seungkwan.

"Eoh hyung.. gatau, Jeonghan-hyung ke toilet tadi, belom balik.. hyung kesini sama siapa?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Itu, sama Minghao sama Jihoon"

"Hai Seungkwan!" Sapa Minghao narik bangku buat duduk di deket Seungkwan. Jihoon sama wonwoo juga narik bangku di sekitar mereka.

"Muka lo bete banget Ji, napa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon menghela nafasnya berat. "Soonyoung" balasnya.

"Napa lagi tu hamster satu? Ga berhenti gangguin lo?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jihoon mengangguk pelan. "Lah, bukannya lo suka sama dia dulu?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Dianya ga suka sama gue nu, die cuma suka godain gue doang.. bete. Lagi juga gue udah lupain semuanya, gue ga mau nganggep si monyong crush gue lagi"

Seungkwan mengangguk menyetujui. "Dari pada ga ada kejelasan, mending tinggalin aja ya hyung.. boleh tuh"

"Samlekum Seungkwaaaan maen kuii.." ada yang dateng ke kelas Seungkwan.

"Hyung!"

Lee Seokmin, anak padus yang otaknya sejalan sama Seungkwan. Orangnya cerah banget dan easy going jadi gampang berbaur kemana-mana.

"Ayo karokean, Moonbin yang bayar" ajak Seokmin. Seungkwan tersenyum lebar, "Kui laah~ hyung-hyung, duluan yaa bai~" Seungkwan pergi dari sana berdua dengan Seokmin.

"Ye yang punya kelas balik.." kata Wonwoo.

"Sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Minghao.

"Eh iya! Jeonghan-hyung! Gue ga liat dia dari pagi" kata Jihoon.

"Aneh, ini hpnya Jeonghan-hyung ada di gue tapi ga ada orangnya.. ayo cari Jeonghan-hyung" ajak Wonwoo pergi ke luar kelas. Karena Seungkwan bilang kalau Jeonghan lagi ke toilet, mereka cari di semua toilet cowok yang ada di sekolah, namun nihil. Jeonghan tidak ada dimana-mana.

Mereka jalan ke loker Jeonghan dan buka lokernya. Terlihat ada banyak sampah kertas dan daun kering disana. Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Minghao saling tatap.

"Joohyun"

Mereka berlari berkeliling sekolah mencari keberadaan Joohyun. Namun seperti dasi dan topi yang selalu hilang di hari senin, Joohyun tidak ada saat mereka cari.

Mereka berkumpul di lobby saat sudah selesai mengecek lokasi-lokasi tertentu di sekolah mereka.

"Ada tanda?" Tanya Jihoon. Dua orang lainnya menggeleng. "Cuma ada satu tempat yang belom kita cek.." Jihoon nunjuk pintu dibelakangnya.

"Toilet cewek?" Tanya Minghao.

"Gila lo! Ya kali gue masuk ke toilet cewek Ji!" Tolak Wonwoo.

"Siapa tau aja nu! Jeonghan-hyung punya rambut panjang, bisa aja dia dikira cowok kan ama bocah lain" kata Jihoon.

Mau ga mau akhirnya mereka cekin toilet perempuan satu-satu.

"Maafin Hao ya anak-anak cewek" kata Minghao sebelum ngebuka pintu toiletnya.

"Hyung!!" Jihoon menemukan Jeonghan yang duduk bersender di samping mulut kloset yang terbuka. Pakaian Jeonghan sudah berantakan dan basah, rambut panjang indahnya acak-acakan dan kusut.

"Hyung!" Wonwoo dan Minghao ikut bantu Jihoon mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuh Jeonghan.

"Hyung.. Hyung sadar.." Minghao menepuk pipi Jeonghan yang termenung, hilang di dunianya sendiri.

"Ah.. eh.. kalian.." kata Jeonghan yang sadar.

"Hyung.. Joohyun ngelakuin ini lagi ke hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jeonghan tertawa renyah, "Siapa lagi sih musuh gue kalo bukan dia"

Mereka bantuin Jeonghan ganti seragamnya dengan sweater milih Wonwoo dan membantu Jeonghan membersihkan dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Tega banget Joohyun kaya gini ke hyung.."

Jeonghan tertawa, "Dia masih ga percaya kalo Seungcheol mutusin dia, terus pake alesan kalo Seungcheol suka sama gue.. haha.. padahal gue sama Seungcheol deket aja enggak.. gila si Seungcheol emang.."

Wonwoo, "Terus kenapa hyung ga bilang kalo itu cuma boongnya si Seungcheol doang hyung?!"

Jeonghan tertawa lagi, "Gue cuma mau liat sampe mana Seungcheol mau nyiksa gue begini.."

.

.

Sudah pusing dengan masalah Jeonghan, Wonwoo kembali di buat pusing dengan keberadaan anak anjing di depan rumahnya.

Kim Mingyu, berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan membawa sebuket bunga.

"Ngapain lo?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu terkejut, ia menyembunyikan buket bunganya dan menjawab dengan gugup, "H-hyung baru balik..?"

"Ck" Wonwoo menarik Mingyu menjauh dari pintu rumahnya.

"Mau lo apaan sih? Lo berdiri di depan rumah gue ngapain? Nungguin gue nyambut lo di depan gitu? Najis!" Omel Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya menunduk mendengarkan. Buket bunga yang ia bawa hampir jatuh dari tangannya.

"H-hyung.. plis gue mohon kasih gue satu kesempatan lagi hyung.. kali ini gue beneran, ga ada taruhan atau apaan itu ga ada.. kali ini murni dari hati gue hyung.." pinta Mingyu pelan.

"Ga" jawab Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo kecewa. "K-kenapa hyung..?"

"Ya itu.. gue udah ga percaya sama lo lagi.. ada ya manusia kaya lo Ming.. orang kaya gue lo jadiin barang taruhan.." kata Wonwoo membuka lembaran lamanya dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Gue udah percaya banget sama lo Ming.. gue mau lu anter jemput, gue mau lo ajak makan di luar.. gue rela di bully cewek-cewek sekolah buat lo Kim Mingyu! Tapi apa yang gue denger dari temen lo? 'Taruhannya udah mau selesai, lo sama Wonwoo mau putus kapan?' enak ya lo sama temen lo ngomong kaya gitu.." Wonwoo sudah stres dengan situasi di depannya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak mau membuka lembar lama itu lagi, namun Mingyu membuatnya mengingat semua memori itu kembali.

"Hyung.. itu ga bener hyung.."

"Bagian mana yang ga bener Kim Mingyu? Bagian mana??"

"Hyung gue--"

"Pergi!"

"Hyung--"

"Pergi gue bilang!" Wonwoo mengambil buket bunga yang dibawa Mingyu, melemparnya ke wajah yang lebih muda. Setelah itu Wonwoo langsung kembali kedalam rumahnya. Ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya, bersembunyi dibalik selimut, menumpahkan semua emosinya.

.

.

"Mom! Aku gamau sekolah di Korea! Kenapa baru sekarang sih?!" Vernon melipat tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya nampak sangat kesal.

"Kamu harus sekolah disana! Kamu juga harus tau gimana sekolah di negara ayah kamu!" Balas ibunya.

"But mom! Aku udah seneng disini! Disana? Emangnya aku bakal langsung dapet temen?"

"Choi Hansol dengerin ibu kamu" kata ayahnya yang duduk di kursi bacanya.

"Oke! Oke! Tapi kalau aku ngerasa ga nyaman disana, aku langsung balik lagi kesini dan ga akan balik ke korea buat sekolah! Deal?" Tawar Vernon.

Ayahnya mengangkat satu alisnya, kelihatan berpikir sebentar. ".. Oke"

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc!!

kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di terima!


	3. tiga

"Adore U"

.

Rate: T

.

Bwabwabwii

"Lo tau ga sih sekolah kita kedatengan dua murid baru sekaligus? Sama-sama dari Amerika lagi" Kata Seokmin pada Seungkwan di ruang paduan suara.

"Beneran?" Tanya Seungkwan yang sedang merapikan tripod mic-nya.

"Iya, yang satu di gedung SMP, satunya lagi di gedung SMA"

"Hem.."

.

Seungkwan baru masuk ke kelasnya dan teman-temanya sudah berisik memberitahu kalau anak baru dari Amerika itu akan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Kwan, udah denger kan kalo anak baru bakal pindah kesini?"

"Pas banget lagi kursi samping lo kosong, hoki banget lo"

"Oiya dong! Gue ngerasa kalo gue bakal cepet deket sama anak ini" kata Seungkwan penuh percaya diri.

"Yeu.. pede banget lo"

Bel berbunyi, wali kelas Seungkwan masuk kelas dengan seorang remaja tampan di belakangnya. Dan kelas menjadi ramai karenanya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri"

"Ah.. halo, saya Ver- Hansol, Chwe Hansol"

"Baik Hansol.. ah kamu bisa duduk di samping Boo Seugkwan" Guru menunjuk meja di samping Seungkwan yang melihat Vernon dengan mata berbinar.

Vernon mengangguk, ia berjalan kearah bangku di sebelah Seugkwan.

"Halo, gue Seungkwan! Semoga kita cepet akrab ya dan kalo lo perlu apa-apa lo bisa langsung tanya gue" Kata Seungkwan langsung begitu Vernon duduk di sampingnya, sementara Vernon hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Yooo Joshuaa.." Jeonghan memanggil nama orang yang baru datang ke kelas itu. Wali kelas dan murid disana bingung menatap Jeonghan yang terlihat akrab dengan si anak baru.

"Yoo Jeonghan.." Balas si murid baru , Joshua.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, haha.. oh ya silahkan perkenalkan namamu kepada teman-temanmu yang lain" Kata Walikelasnya.

"Ah.. Halo, Nama saya Jisoo, Hong Jisoo. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama kedepannya" kata Joshua memperkenalkan diri.

"Kamu bisa duduk di samping Kim Yerim.."

"Jisoo duduk sama saya aja bu! Biarin aja Sungjae yang duduk sama Yerim, nanti saya yang bilang umpung dianya juga ga masuk bu" Kata Jeonghan. Gurunya menyetujui dan membiarkan Joshua duduk dengan Jeonghan.

"Hey Josh"

"Hey Han"

Joshua dan Jeonghan bertukar tos dan Joshua duduk di samping Jeonghan dengan nyaman.

"Dah lama ya, soo"

"Terakhir kita ketemu kan pas masih SD"

.

.

"Jihoon sayaaaaang.." Soonyoung berlari mengejar Jihoon yang sedang melepas sepatunya di depan loker sekolah. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Apa?" sinis Jihoon.

"Eyy pagi-pagi udah galak aja nih yangbeb" Soonyoung menyentuh pipi Jihoon namun langsung di tepis oleh Jihoon sendiri. Ia lalu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan di loker di samping loker milik Jihoon.

"Kenapa tumben pagi-pagi?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Hehehe.. gue pulang sekolah ada kegiatan" jawab Soonyoung.

"Ya terus?"

"Temenin.." Soonyoung memasang wajah memelasnya, Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yaudah tapi.."

"Yes! Loh kok ada tapi-nya?"

"Iyalah.. dikira gratis? Toilet aja bayar"

Soonyoung mengerut, "Tapi apa cepet"

"Tapi temenin gue ke pasar malem" jawab Jihoon.

"Itu doang?" JIhoon mengangguk.

"Siap lah! Yang penting lo temenin gue latihan"

Jihoon berjalan mendahului Soonyoung menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Jeonghan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, tidak di sangka Seungcheol keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet disana.

Seungcheol yang melihat Jeonghan sedang mencuci wajahnya memiliki ide iseng. Ia mengambil air di tangannya dan membasahi kepala Jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang menyadarinya langsung bangun dan melihat Seungcheol yang sedang tertawa karena rambut panjangnya basah. "Choi Seungcheol..."

"Iyaa Yoon Jeonghan.. kenapa? Rambutnya basah ya..? utututu kasian" Kata Seungcheol sambil tertawa.

Jeonghan membalas dengan melempar air ke wajah Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol juga membalas dengan melempar air kembali ke Jeonghan. Anehnya tidak ada yang marah atau kesal, mereka berdua hanya tertawa sambil terus bermain air.

Jeonghan kembali ke kelasnya dengan kondisi basah, membuat Joshua bingung.

"Lo abis jadi duyung?" tanyanya.

Jeonghan tertawa, "Ga lah bego, gue di basahin sama Seungcheol, yaudah gue basahin balik"

"Lo kayanya happy banget"

Jeonghan langsung menghapus senyumnya, "Ga juga"

Joshua hanya tertawa kecil melihat teman baiknya itu.

Pulang sekolah Jeonghan dan para antek-anteknya berkumpul di depan lobby sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka bersiap untuk mengikuti ekskul, dan ada juga yang mau numpang nonton orang ekskul soalnya males balik cepet.

"Shua-hyung jadi ikut padus?" Tanya Seungkwan. Joshua mengangguk, ia berhasil dihasut Jeonghan untuk masuk ke ekskul yang sama dengannya agar ia ada teman padahal dia sendiri sudah memilki banyak teman.

"Jihoon-hyung ikut latihan?" Tanya Seungkwan lagi, kali ini pada Jihoon yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh gue enggak, ada acara jadi gue bolos ya bilangin pelatih" Jawab Jihoon.

"Ohok, acara apa nih" goda Wonwoo.

"Hao gimana?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Oh hao ada kegiatan luar sekolah, nanti dijemput sama Jun-ge" jawab Minghao.

"Oh oke oke, lo Wonwoo?"

"Gue bete di rumah tapi harus belajar buat olim, gue belajar di taman sekolah aja sambal nuggu kalian selesai ekskul" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Serius lo, Won?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

Dari jauh, terlihat Soonyoung yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Seokmin dan ada Jun di belakangnya.

"Beb Jiun..!" Soonyoung langsung berlari kearah Jihoon.

"Lama, hampir mau gue tinggal" kata Jihoon.

"Jangan gitu dong beb, ayo ayo" Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon menjauh dari sana.

"Hyung, duluan!" kata Jihoon sambil ditarik Soonyoung.

"Hyung" Seokmin memanggil Jeonghan. Ia melihat ada orang baru di samping seniornya itu. "Siapa hyung?"

"Oh.. ini anak baru, dia mau ikut padus juga" kata Jeonghan Joshua yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya mengangguk canggung.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tanganya, "Oh.. salam kenal, gue Lee Seokmin"

Joshua mengambil uluran tangan Seokmin, menjabatnya "Hong Jisoo, tapi panggil aja Joshua biar sama kaya yang lain"

"Okay Joshua-hyung!"

"Oh! Vernon!" Seungkwan melihat Vernon yang berjalan sambil membawa brosur ekskul di tangannya. Vernon yang dipanggil Seungkwan pun mendatanginya.

"Lo lagi nyari ekskul basket?" Tanya Seungkwan langsung begitu melihat brosur di tangan Vernon. Vernon mengagguk, "Iya kayanya seru ikut basket"

"Yah gue ga bisa bantu soalnya mau padus.. hyung mau anterin Vernon ga ke tempat basket?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Hah? Gue?" Wonwoo bukannya tidak mau mengantar Vernon hanya saja salah satu anggota dari ekskul basket itu adalah Kim Mingyu, dan Wonwoo paling anti untuk menemui anak anjing itu.

"Ga ada yang kosong selain lo hyung.. tuh gue aja udah di tinggal ama bocah padus yang lain, hao-hyung juga udah ngabur, plis ya hyung yaa.." mohon Seungkwan. Wonwoo yang dasarnya tidak ingin mendengar rayuan Seungkwan akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum Seungkwan melakukan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya muntah.

"Ayo gue anterin ke tempat basket" Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Vernon.

Wonwoo berbicara dengan Vernon tentang sekolah selama berjalan. Vernon tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo yang memiliki tampang garang ini nyaman diajak bicara.

Sementara itu, anak-anak basket yang sedang berkumpul melihat Wonwoo dan Vernon yang berjalan berdua.

"Eh itu bukannya pacar lo ming?" Tanya Jungkook ke Mingyu yang sedang mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"Siapa anjir gue ga punya.." Kata-katanya tergantung begitu melihat Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang anak baru kearah lapangan basket.

"Oh iya gue lupa lo dah putus, selera dia bagus juga ya bro dapet bule" kata Jungkook. Mingyu terdiam, masih melihat kearah Wonwoo dan Vernon.

"Awas bola!" ada bola basket yang terlempar menuju Wonwoo, namun untung Vernon langsung menangkisnya.

"Duh non! Hansol gapapa? Sakit?" Wonwoo panic mengecek tangan Vernon, dan ada bekas memerah disana.

"Eh gue ga papa kok, beneran"

"Ga, ga, ayo ikut gue ke UKS, cepet! Ntar bengkak!"

"Tapi formulirnya..?"

"Ck, nanti gue yang kasih, udah ayo!"

Wonwoo menarik Vernon ke UKS, menjauh dari lapangan basket.

"Bule sialan.."

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
